This project is entirely devoted to the isolation and characterization of RNA catalysts which activate animo acids (by acyl phosphoanhydride formation), transfer amino acids to ester linkage on the 3' terminus of RNA, and form peptide bonds. That is, we are seeking RNA catalysts that carry out the three major biochemical reactions of genetic translation. Because RNA catalysis seems likely to be recognized as responsible for essential cellular reactions, and these catalysts will all he novel, these studies may serve as the foundation for definition of diseases and dysfunctions of RNA catalysis, just as biochemical study of protein catalysts has resulted in the definition of many diseases traceable to defective protein catalysis.